This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled METHOD OF PROVIDING DIALING ANNOUNCEMENT MESSAGE IN TELEPHONE TERMINAL APPARATUS earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Sep. 16, 1998, and there duly assigned Serial No. 98-38274.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phone terminal apparatus and method for placing a call, is and more particularly, an apparatus and a method for providing a dialing announcement in the mobile phone terminal which is not equipped with a dial tone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wireless telephone terminal apparatuses such as a Wireless Local Loop (WLL) phone and a cellular phone are not provided with a dial tone in comparison to a wired telephone system. As a result, a subscriber cannot know accurately when his or her phone terminal is ready to start dialing of a phone number.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing audible and visual dialing announcements informing the to start dialing a phone number when the phone terminal is in off-hook position.
In accordance with the present invention, a phone terminal apparatus checks for whether the phone is in off-hook position, and outputs a dialing announcement to notify a subscriber to start dialing when the phone is off the hook. The dialing announcement is produced in two types of forms, a voice message and a character message. When the phone is off the hook, the voice message is outputted from a speaker and character message indicating ready to start dialing the number is displayed on a display unit.